Facet formation in a photoresist material caused by ion bombardment is illustrated in FIG. 1 of an article entitled "Thin Film Processes" which was edited by J. L. Vossen and W. Kearn, Academic Press, 1978. The original discussion is from an article by H. I. Smith, Procedures I.E.E.E. Vol. 62, page 1361, 1974.
Mann U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,896 illustrates a method of masking utilizing a photoresist process. This type of masking is used for etching patterns for electric circuits using electron beam etching. A polymerized film pattern is formed by bombarding the base metal with a relatively wide angle electron beam in the presence of a polymerizable vapor with the beam passing through a multi-apertured mask to confine the film deposited to predetermined areas of the base metal.